


Blood is Thicker Than Water

by commiecricket



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, Family Dynamics, Knives, Minor Violence, Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), They’re brothers your honor, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Violence, how the FUcK do i tag this, no beta we die like tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commiecricket/pseuds/commiecricket
Summary: “S-Schlatt?” Tubbo stammers, “what.. are you doing?”“Nothin’ you’ve gotta worry about, bud.”—Tubbo is fixing wires in the silent cafeteria, when a hand suddenly grips his shoulder.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, None
Comments: 9
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in works for quite some time! i saw the original clip of jschlatt killing tubbo, and got so inspired to write this lol.
> 
> this isn’t my usual writing style, so i hope i did it justice! enjoy! <3

Tubbo had always looked up to Jschlatt.

The older man was sly, quick-witted, and cunning. His jokes were perfectly timed; his comebacks sharp, and spoken with a confident grin.

He had become somewhat of an older-brother figure to Tubbo. Schlatt taught him about politics and real-world tragedies, while Tubbo rambled on to him about honeybees and criminal law.

It was a comfortable relationship.

Which is why, when Schlatt had silently come up behind Tubbo while fixing the wires, the didn’t feel the slightest amount of fear.

Tubbo had been fiddling with the wires in cafeteria, trying to weld them together just right. In his focus, he hadn’t heard the steps of somebody walking towards him.

A hand suddenly landed on his shoulder. Tubbo squeaked, dropping the wires and mini-welding gun he previously held.

He spun around in a panic, ready to defend himself, only for his wide eyes to land on the tall figure of Schlatt.

Tubbo immediately relaxed. He let his back slump, and his mouth stretched into a relieved grin.

“Oh, hey Schlatt! I didnt see you there.” He laughed.

The older man chuckled back. “Yeah, you were pretty focused on your work there, Tubbs.”

“Gotta make sure the ship is running nice and smooth!” Tubbo chirped. He was always proud of his work.

Schlatt smiled. “Why don’t you take a break, then? Let’s chat for a little while.”

Confused, Tubbo furrowed his eyebrows ever-so-slightly. He kept up the smile on his face, answering brightly nonetheless. “O-Okay! Sure! That’s, uh, fine.”

Schlatt circled around Tubbo, and was now standing to the younger’s left.

Tubbo began to ramble on about the wires, and the tasks he had been doing throughout the day. He paid little mind to Schlatt, focusing on his rambling and picking the welding gun back up from the ground.

He leaned forwards, about to continue fixing the wires, when a calloused hand gripped Tubbo’s forearm.

Tubbo startled once more, swinging around to look at Schlatt. The older man’s face was exactly the same as it had been before. Cool, calm, and collected. Tubbo smiled nervously again.

“Uh.. Schlatt?” Tubbo chuckled nervously. The other stayed silent.

With a firm shake of his arm, Tubbo ripped free from Schlatt’s grip. He leaned away, taking an anxious step backwards.

Tubbo’s breath hitched. The man stepped closer. Schlatt’s confident smile began to fade into something more sinister. He could see the ram-hybrids grin widen enough display sharp teeth; canines poking into the flesh of his own lip.

“S-Schlatt?” Tubbo stammered, “what.. are you doing?”

The man in question said nothing.

Tubbo took a few shaky steps backwards. His eyes widened as Schlatt’s arm suddenly came forwards, and he shoved Tubbo to the ground.

He hit the floor with a muffled thump. A spike of pain shot through his shoulder as his back smacked against the solid wall behind him.

Tubbo tentatively peered his eyes upwards. Schlatt was staring down at him, unmasked malice and excitement swirling in his slit eyes.

“Nothin’ you’ve gotta worry about, bud.”

With one swift motion, Schlatt reached into a hidden pocket of his space suit. He pulled his hand back out, revealing a sparkling-clean dagger.

“H-Hey! You don’t have to do this, please!” Tubbo yelped. He tried to clamber away from the knife-wielding man, but only managed to shove himself further into the corner of the wall.

He was trapped.

Loud, triumphant laughter echoed throughout the room. “Come ‘ere, Tubbo! No need to be afraid of me, right?”

Schlatt’s shoes clacked against the concrete floors as he came closer and closer to Tubbo.

Snapping out of his initial shock, Tubbo let out a scream.

Ignoring the pain throbbing within his shoulder, Tubbo was quick to scramble onto his feet in a weak attempt to escape.

“Ohoho, no you don’t!” Schlatt lunged forwards, grabbing Tubbo by the forearm and pushing him back onto the ground.

Tubbo squirmed and struggled to get past Schlatt, but he wouldn’t budge. Tubbo’s heart was thumping out of his chest, and all he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears.

Schlatt grinned. Loud, triumphant laughter bounced off the walls.

“Say goodnight, Tubbo!”

He squeezed his eyes shut.

Tubbo’s body fell limp.


	2. Aftermath

“Schlaaaat, why did you murder Tubbo?” Scott’s voice echoed through the cold, metal meeting room. Schlatt’s eyes widened.

Poki chimed in. “And why are you standing so menacingly in Med Bay?”

The room was silent for a moment as everyone stared at Schlatt.

“..it wasn’t me.”

Scott jumped back into accusations, his eyes wide and amused.

“He just stared at you lovingly, and it was like you just shot the puppy and moved on!”

A stifled wheeze came from the corner, and Phil held a hand over his mouth.

“You should’a seen the look Tubbo was giving me. He had it comin.”

The room erupted into laughter, everybody immediately going to their communicators and pressing Schlatt’s name. The only person left to vote was the ram-horned man himself.

“I will now, uh, perform recorder music for fifty-nine seconds.” Schlatt spoke up. A look of dread came over everyone’s face as Schlatt pulled a recorder from his space suit, right next to the knife.

Loud, off-key recorder music to the tune of Hot Cross Buns began to play unceremoniously. 

Everybody was silent. Phil banged his head against the table.

One long, long minute later, all of the communicators switched off and Schlatt’s music finally ceased.

A bright red light appeared over Schlatt’s head. Everybody stood up, scrambling away from his seat.

He gave a mock salute, smiling one last time, before the floor gave out from underneath him. A buzz sounded on each of the remaining communicators.

【Ｊｓｃｈｌａｔｔ ｗａｓ ｅｊｅｃｔｅｄ．】

The room went dark again for just a few moments. Suddenly, the lights flicked on, and they were back in the main lobby.

Tubbo groaned, hopping out of his chair. He clambered over to where the rest of his crewmates are stood, listening to the usual rounds of “good game,” and “that was fast!” make their way through conversation.

“Come on, Schlatt!” He complained. Schlatt just laughed, pulling the younger boy into a side-hug and ruffling his messy hair. Tubbo grumbled, half hazardly swatting his hand away.

“You alright, Tubbs?” Schlatt’s smile never fell, but his eyes did squint as he scanned the younger boy for any injury.

Realistically, he knew that Tubbo was fine. No injuries carried over after the game, and any pain during the event was always dulled. But still, Schlatt couldn’t help but worry.

Tubbo giggled. “Yes, I’m fine! You ask me this every time.”

“Oh, whatever.” Schlatt scoffed. His mouth tilted upwards in a grin as he rolled his eyes in faux annoyance. He pulled Tubbo back towards him, holding him close to his side.

With a fond shake of his head, Tubbo turned back to the groups conversation and jumped right in with his own takes.

Schlatt did the same thing, arm slung protectively around the younger’s shoulders as he spoke in his usual deep voice.

Yeah. Tubbo will always look up to his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> whew, that was a fun one!!
> 
> let me know what you think in the comments, if you’d like. i would love to hear your thoughts and tips!
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated❤️


End file.
